


Amnesiac

by jinxedjello



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, stobotnik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, anna oop - Freeform, it's gonna be gay with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedjello/pseuds/jinxedjello
Summary: Agent Stone searches high and low for his beloved Doctor with the help of his new friend, Tails. But what he doesn't expect is that once he gets his doctor back, the doctor might not remember who he is.Basically RObotmik has amnesia and Stone has to fix him hfdklafdla it's gonna be gay
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Robotnik/Stone, Stobotnik - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Amnesiac

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first serious fanfic!

“Pin yourself to the wall,” Robotnik said, an aura of smugness surrounding him.

Stone did as told. He was in control. Control of his breathing, control of his heartrate.

That is until his boss pressed forward, putting their mouths together in a heated kiss-

Stone wake up in a cold sweat, his heart rate elevated. He looked over at his alarm. 6:00 A.M...great.

Stone wiped his face and stood up, dressing for the long day ahead of him. Robotnik had been missing for months, and there was still no sign of him. The government wouldn’t even give Stone an inch of explanation as to what happened to him, let alone acknowledge the doctor’s existence. Stone sighed, leaving his room.

His studio apartment felt...empty, despite being crowded with anything belonging to Robotnik he could get his hands on. Some of Robotnik’s drones laid in a pile by the door, inactive without the doctor’s special glove and scrap metal and tools laid in an equally messy pile on the kitchen table, making it unusable.

Stone took it upon himself to search for his former boss, with help from a friend he met along the way-

“Hi, Lee!” Chirped a familiar voice. Stone turned towards the kitchen and smiled as Miles waved at him. Ah, yes. Miles Prower. A little fox-like creature who had integrated himself into Stone’s life since the day after Robotnik disappeared. The young boy was on the hunt for Sonic, who was apparently an old friend. And Stone was on the same hunt. Surely Sonic would know wherever his boss went, right?

But no matter where Stone looked, Sonic was never to be found. Stone searched high and low in Green Hills and everywhere else for that matter. The hedgehog was just...gone.

“I made some breakfast if you want any! You always get up early, so I figured I’d give you a good start to the day!” Miles, AKA Tails said. Stone smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll take some.” Tails flew over and placed a plate of bacon and eggs into Stone’s hands, smiling. Stone ate it gratefully, a thank you passing to the other unspoken. They had developed an odd friendship over the months. Stone provided Tails with the material required to build his invention and a place to live, and Tails helped Stone with his search for Robotnik. It wa  
Tails shook his head, sighing. “There are thousands of dimensions out there, Lee. It’s near impossible to search each one of them top to bottom with just some scrap metal fused together.” Stone sighed but nodded in understanding. It was true, searching entire planets and worlds had to be a difficult task. He couldn’t blame the young boy for struggling, especially when he had his own project to work on on the side.

“Is your Sonic-locator working?” Stone asked, hopefully. Tails perked up, smiling.

“Actually….”s an odd, but equally beneficial friendship between the two.

“Any whereabouts as to which dimension Robotnik could be in?” Stone asked.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, trying to get used to story format and not RP format!


End file.
